Makes Me Wonder
by CrystalRose727
Summary: Tokka She makes me wonder why I haven't gone crazy yet...
1. Chapter 1

**Wow…..I only write like once a year XD I'm sorta pathetic…lol. Anyways I was bored and decided to draw earlier today and came up with a pic that I just had to write about! Check out my Deviantart account (link in my bio) for the pic!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar senseless romance and fluff would rule the show…Enough said….**

**Much Love!**

**-Crystal Rose**

* * *

"_What was she thinking? I mean how could she do this!?"_

"_Sokka I think you need to calm down and-"_

"_I mean I know she's smarter than this! She's Toph for crying out loud!"_

"_Sokka just sit down for a second-"_

"_She can make a mountain fall, cause a catastrophic earthquake, beat hundreds of fire nation soldiers, but she couldn't say no to THIS?!?!"_

"_SOKKA CALM DOWN"_

….

Two water nation teenagers stood in a small yet elaborate room deep in the heart of the Earth Kingdom. The girl, about sixteen stood at a nearby mirror pulling her hair up and out of her face while the boy, now seventeen paced around in a mixture of nerves and anger. The two were currently visiting the location for a very special occasion, though in this case special did not necessarily mean happy.

"You should be happy for her Sokka" The younger sibling reasoned as she turned from the mirror and watched her brother continue to pace, his footsteps echoing against the wooden floor.

"How can I be happy?" Sokka retorted sharply without looking up from the floor on which he was pacing. "You do remember she's only fourteen right?"

"Sokka I know, but it's not our decision"

"And obviously it's not hers either!" Sokka sighed and finally deterred from the path he had been traveling for about twenty minutes. He took a seat on a small, yet surprisingly soft bed and rubbed his temples. Katara couldn't help but to feel sorry for her brother, he seemed really worked up about the young earth bender. It had been over a year since she had returned back home to Gaoling after Ozai had been defeated and this was the first time since then that they were to see each other. Strangely the invitation to come to the Bei Fong's estate had not been issued by Toph herself but instead her mother. The woman hoped that her closest friend would be able to attend her daughter's wedding.

_Wedding….That word just doesn't sound right…_

There was no question between the two siblings that they were going to attend but the entire trip from the South Pole was filled with Sokka's rants about how this wedding was the stupidest thing he had ever heard.

Now there were only a few hours before the ceremony and Sokka was even worse than before.

"Maybe you should get ready Sokka, it won't be too much longer now" Katara watched as her brother looked away from her stubbornly and muttered something that she could not understand. She couldn't help but roll her eyes. "I'm gong to meet Aang okay? Please be good and not mess this up for Toph okay?" In Sokka's mind he knew this was Katara's was of telling him to stay as far away from the bride until she was officially married but instead of replying he fell totally backwards on the bed and closed his azure eyes. Katara frowned but disappeared from the room.

_It's only been a year! How could she do this? Didn't she want to do more with her life than obeying every whim of some pigmonkey of a husband?_

Sokka grunted and rolled off of the bed and onto his feet. For a moment he debated continuing his pacing around the room but quickly decided on another route… He quickly slipped out of the room and into the hallway. He assumed that his destination was relatively close since he had seen at least a dozen maids rushing around from the moment he had arrived. As one of the doors opened he hid behind a potted plant and watched as several of those maids rushed out and down the hall chatting about how beautiful the young mistress inside looked. Taking that as his cue the water tribe warrior rose and pressed an ear against the door. At hearing nothing on the other side of the door he knocked softly.

The sound of silence met his ear once more and he sighed and tried once more.

"Toph? You there?"

Nothing.

Dejectedly he turned away from the door and thought for a second. Without even meaning to his hand traveled down to the knob of the door and turned slowly. The door silently opened and he looked into the large room before him. It was extremely large and cluttered with various objects draped around. In the middle of the room it looked as if a large basin of water had been pulled in for someone's bath and near the back in a large bed laid a small teenage girl, her black hair flopping messily around her face. By the looks of it she was asleep, covered in drapes of white fabric and facing away from him. Without realizing it Sokka let out a small gasp, his best friend looked as beautiful as ever.

"Wow…." He managed softly "Wow…."

The fourteen year old looked like a small doll lying there, unusually clean but still a familiar as ever. He noticed that though the rest of her body was spotless her small feet were still covered in a layer of dirt. He chuckled lightly noting silently that Toph would probably never let anyone touch her feet.

"Wow..." He repeated once more.

"You know any more words Snoozles?" The small form muttered sleepily, still not facing him. Slowly she turned over and gave him a small grin. "I'm trying to sleep you know, but you're still a major lead foot" she noted before lunging herself upon the older boy for a hug. Sokka grinned widely and returned the embrace with a laugh. He couldn't help but to feel a little bit better now that he was able to see his friend though in the pit of the stomach he still felt bitter. After a few moments he spoke, trying to sound as serious as possible.

"So it's true Toph?"

Toph pulled away and felt heat rise to her cheeks. She had a feeling she knew what he was to referring to and nodded slowly. "What does it matter?"

"What do mean what does it matter?!" He exclaimed "You're getting married in a couple of hours!"

"So what?" She reiterated. Sokka suddenly felt himself getting himself worked up once again.

"You don't care?!"

"I don't have a choice Snoozles!"

…..

The room went silent for a moment as both teens stared at each other. Of course Toph's useless eyes were focused on his right arm more than anything else, but Sokka didn't find it necessary to correct her gaze. Instead he noted how a year had barely changed the girl. She still looked the same as when she was dropped off at her home, if anything she looked younger covered in her oversized white robes.

"You look…Er…..Nice" Sokka managed despite the rising blush on his face. Toph snorted and looked away.

"Don't lie to me, I look stupid"

"You don't look stupid….Just….It's a bit big on you."

"It was my mom's I think. She seemed bent of me wearing it. Something about traditions…"

"Oh…"

The room went silent once more and Sokka noticed the thin white veil sitting on a nearby chair….It was really happening…She was getting married.

"Why?" He asked softly "Why are you letting them marry you off like this?"

"I already told you dunderhead, I have no choice"

"Sure you do, just earth bend yourself some big tunnel and escape!" Sokka joked. Toph narrowed her eyes at the boy, signaling that his suggestion was not amusing. Sokka gulped and placed a hand over hers carefully. "You could always leave with us….Katara and Aang are here too. We can leave now of you want"

"Sokka…."

"No really, no one will have to know! It'll be just like old times right? The Runaway returns!"

"Sokka…."

"Heh, I'm sure you'd like the South Pole….Well other than the fact that it's covered in snow and you may not be able to see that great but we could-"

"SOKKA"

…….

Sokka looked over to the girl who now had tears in her eyes and his stomach wretched. It wasn't often he saw the strong willed, tough as nails teenager upset enough to cry and when he did he felt as if the world had suddenly stopped spinning. It was just something that wasn't supposed to happen….

"Toph…"

"Do you think I'm happy about this?! Do you think I want to get married to some snobby rich brat who has never cared to meet me even once!? The only reason I'm doing this is because it's what my parents want!"

Sokka stood frozen as the girl choked a sob and used her oversized sleeve as a tissue.

"You don't love him then?"

"Duh you idiot! I don't want t get married to him! I want- I want-"

"What do you want?" Sokka whispered trying not to concentrate on her glistening eyes and the tears threatening to pour from them.

"I want-"

"What do you want to do Toph?"

"I want-"

"Just tell me and we can do it"

Without any warning the smaller girl lunged herself upon the water tribe boy once more. But instead of embracing him, he was met with her bright pink lips against his own. Her aim was pretty good for being blind…

_Well that was unexpected….._

Within a second the kiss had ended and Toph had hopped up from her spot blushing madly.

"Well that was unexpected" Sokka breathed. He placed a hand to the spot his lips had been touched. He looked to Toph who looked as if she had just surrendered to the fire nation.

"Toph? You okay-"

Before he could fully express his concern his cheek was met with her hand and a loud crack was heard. She had slapped him….Hard….

"OWWW What was that for?!"

"GET OUT SOKKA!!"

"What? Wait! You were the one who kissed me!"

"Just GO!"

"Not until you-" Sokka had to dodge as the small girl threw various objects in his general direction. As he ran out the door he heard it slam loudly behind him.

"What just happened?" he muttered to himself, his hand now on his sore cheek but his mind still on his lips.

_She makes me wonder why I haven't gone crazy yet..._

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow…..Chapter two came out fast….Yay me! Anyways I hope it's decent, I had a lot of fun writing it. BTW Thank you for the kind reviews guys!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar senseless romance and fluff would rule the show…Enough said….That and Iroh would have pwned Zuko by now...**

**Much Love**

**-Crystal Rose**

* * *

"_Sokka you did WHAT?"_

"_Well it wasn't me kissing her as much as it was her kissing me…."_

"_Still Sokka you can't just kiss her! She's getting married in less than an hour!"_

"_Please, I know it was dumb, don't pull a Katara on me okay?"_

"_How did Toph take it?"_

"_Not so great, she threw a vase at me afterwards"_

"_But wait, I thought you said that she was the one who kissed you…"_

"_She's a girl…Girls never make sense…"_

…

Aang looked up from the small basin of water that he was using to wash off his face and to Sokka who had once again took to pacing around in a nervous panic. This time the water tribe boy had even more on his mind; not only was his best friend getting married but now said friend had taken the liberty of mixing up his emotions with a kiss. A few of his fingers traveled to his lips and he frowned.

"Maybe you should go talk to her" Aang tried. He pulled the soaked wash cloth from the washbasin and rubbed his face before placing back on the table. "Maybe she's calmer now."

Before Sokka could give an excuse on why that action would probably lead him to catastrophic injury a knock was heard upon the door. The calm voice of Katara was heard on the other side.

"Are you two decent?"

"Yeah, come on in" Aang confirmed turning to the girl who made her way into the room. Because of the occasion she was dressed elaborately, a set of soft green robes covered her body perfectly, draping themselves around each and every curve and stopping at the floor. The bender's hair was tied up in an elaborate style, some sort of knot that Sokka doubted she could have done on her own. It looked as if she had already finished her makeup as well; pale hues had been lightly brushed over her face accenting her robes. Katara smiled softly as she walked in but the smile swiftly disappeared as she noticed her companions' lack of formal attire.

"Are you going to get dressed?" She questioned, glancing back and forth between the two. Aang grinned and chuckled nervously earning a small smile from his belle. She tossed a set of dress clothes to both boys. "I was wondering why these were still in the main room. Toph's mother brought us outfits you know, you should probably wear them."

"Uhhh thanks" Aang held up his garments in a deep emerald color. Accents of the Earth Kingdom's browns and yellows were included completing the outfit. The air bender looked to Sokka's and noticed it matched his own clothes almost perfectly.

"You guys get dressed; I'm going to go back to Toph. Poor girl's a mess right now"

Sokka looked up from the bundle in his hands. "You were with Toph?" Katara nodded and frowned.

"Yeah, when I got there it looked like she had been tossing everything she could get her hands on. She wouldn't tell me what was wrong though."

Sokka couldn't avoid the sideways glare that he was receiving from Aang at the moment despite trying desperately. "Maybe I should go talk to her"

"No way, you need to get dressed." Katara scolded "That and you'll probably make her more upset than before." Sokka remembered the warning that she had given to him before. He wasn't to mess this up….

_Too late…_

"That may not be possible" Aang muttered in response to Katara. Now it was Sokka's turn to cast a glare. The young air bender took that as cue to gather his things and take Katara softly by the arm. "Uhhh how about we go check out the courtyard and give Sokka a chance to change." Katara couldn't help but to blush at the contact and nodded.

"But afterward you're getting dressed." She said offhandedly. Aang nodded and lead the girl out the door and into the hallway. Sokka stared at the door until the footsteps of the two slowly died away. He sighed lightly and looked down at the clothes that he had been issued. Without a second thought he dropped it in front of him and walked out of the room.

The debate whether or not to travel back to Toph's room was a rather daunting task. He managed to circle the house four times before finally deciding that this issue could not go resolved. That and he really didn't want perhaps their last encounter to include him rushing away from a potentially violent earth bender tossing breakable items at him. He shuddered and knocked on the wooden entrance.

"Toph?"

Silence.

Toph? You there? It's Sokka."

Nothing.

Sokka groaned and knocked once more. "I think we need to talk Toph, can I come in?"

With no response he took the initiative and opened the door, peering into the room once more. He was met with a familiar sight, the same room but now quite a bit messier. The only thing missing was the small girl on the bed. The bride.

"Toph?"

He rushed around the Bei Fong estate in a panic (He seemed to be panicking more and more now) praying that she had not already been whisked away for the ceremony. He just needed to speak with Toph for a few minutes, just to straighten out what happened. He continued to rush about the outside campus in a desperate search.

"_Stupid stupid stupid! Get off shoes!"_

Sokka paused and looked around. The small voice of an obviously angry girl could be heard and was coming from a nearby location. Apparently small bushes could talk…And complain about their shoes. Sokka strolled over and peered over a line of neat shrubbery and as suspected his friend sat in a bundle of her own white robes trying frantically to reach her feet. Even in a frustrated mess he had to admit she looked stunning.

"Need some help?" He offered softly. Despite the soft tone of his voice the girl visibly jumped. It was strange be able to sneak up on her. She turned furiously around and narrowed her eyes.

"Geez Sokka you jerk! Don't do that!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Sokka apologized hastily. He looked to her feet and kneeled down to her level, careful not to sit on her dress. Carefully he took one of her feet in his hands. "You're trying to get them off right?" He asked referring to the creamy white shoes latched on to her feet. She simply nodded, defeated by the hindrance to her "sight". Sokka tugged on the shoe a couple times before it finally slipped off and into his hand. At seeing her feet though he doubted it was the shoes that were causing the most discomfort. Wrapped tightly around her right foot were bandages, covering every inch of her foot and scrunching it in a painful position. The warrior grimaced and uncovered the other foot uncovering the same problem. Toph winced when he attempted to tear at the cloth.

"Ow! Not so hard!"

"What's this all about?" Sokka asked still pulling at the wrappings

"They were my mom's too" Toph explained pointing in the general direction of the shoes. "Apparently my feet were too big to fit." She let out a groan when Sokka finally undid the tight knot at her ankle and uncovered her foot. She flexed her toes and smiles. "That's much better…" Sokka took this moment to address the girl once more.

"Look Toph, about before-"

"Not now." She presented him with her left foot which he took and began to work on. Once she was totally free she let out a sigh and rubbed her feet against the ground. Sokka couldn't help but smile at the girl, she reminded him so much of the old Toph…She turned to him and gave a small smile. "Thanks Snoozles"

"Can we talk now Toph?"

"Look, I'm sorry for kicking you out and almost hitting you with a vase…And well…Everything else."

"Uh, it's all right…But why did you…Umm you know…" Sokka blushed

"Kiss you?" Toph finished bluntly

"Uhhh yeah…."

"You asked me what I wanted remember?"

"Yeah but that's what you wanted?"

Sokka could tell that the younger girl was blushing through her tried to hide it by wiping her face with her large sleeve. "I guess" she mumbled. The older boy felt suddenly flustered, his cheeks matching hers. "I just thought then was as good a time as any since I probably won't get to see you much anymore." Sokka stood up looked down at Toph before holding reaching out for her hand and pulling her up. She looked so serene despite being so upset…

"Toph…."

"I…Have to go…The wedding will be starting soon…." Toph pressed down her robes and dusted herself off. "I hope you come…" She started to walk back towards the main house but was stopped as Sokka grabbed the edge of her sleeve and pulled her back.

_Okay maybe he should have pulled a bit softer…._

Without meaning to the smaller female tumbled into Sokka, her face planted against his chest and her hidden eyes wide. Sokka wasn't aware of their close proximity until she finally looked up. They stood that way for a few moments before the shouts of several people were heard.

"_Lady Toph! Where are you?!"_

"Oh great" Toph muttered backing away from the boy once more. "I need to go before they find-"

Sokka pulled her once more into his grasp and without giving her a chance to respond he leaned down and planted his lips against hers. She had no clue what he was doing (Neither did he truthfully) but it didn't seem like either was willing to end the intimate moment to find an explanation for it.

Whether it from lack of air or the fact that the calls for the bride were becoming louder and louder Sokka pulled back and ended the kiss. He did not want to have to explain why he was kissing a girl who was to be wed in a matter of minutes. As he backed up he grinned nervously. "Ummmm you aren't going to earth bend me into next century are you?"

Toph merely shook her head and gathered her dress and left without a word, her face redder than he had ever seen it. As she walked off towards the voices she muttered something that Sokka couldn't help but wonder about.

"You tasted like moon peaches….Both times"

_She makes me wonder why I didn't do that before…

* * *

_

**AN: Woot for chapter two...I seriously have no clue how many chapters this will have but I know at least one more :3 Be sure to keep an eye out!**

**Much Love**

**-CR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Makes Me Wonder**

**Chapter 3**

**AN: Sorry for the wait, I've been busy getting back to the swing of college and working, but now I think I'm okay to start writing again. By the way; "The Firebending Masters" was an amazing episode! It was tons of fun to watch (I was laughing half the time!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, if I did I would be playing Katara in the movie**

* * *

"_She said I tasted like moon peaches"_

"_Moon peaches? Do you even eat moon peaches?"_

"_Well, there were some sweet things in the room that Lady Bei Fong took us to. They might have been dried moon peaches…"_

"_Weird…Hmmm Katara always says I taste like spiced apples…"_

…

"_One, she had better be talking about your lips and two why are you telling me this Aang? The last thing I need in my head is the thought of my little sister 'tasting' someone"_

"_Geez Sokka, you make it sound so gross…"_

"_It is when it's between you and Katara"_

Sokka and Aang had been standing in the archway of the gardens where the wedding would take place for a few moments now. They had been discussing Toph's latest encounter with the dark skinned teenager while waiting for Katara to appear so that they could gather with the rest of the guests hoping to catch a glimpse of the teenage bride walking down the aisle. Luckily their conversation ceased just as the water bender appeared, still looking as stunning as she did the first time they had seen her. She looked back and forth between the two and sighed. Aang had decided to change his attire, he was now draped in Emerald cloth but Sokka remained clad in his blue warrior's garments.

"Sokka are you sure you won't change?" Katara asked, now taking the arm of the bald air bender beside her. Sokka noticed the boy blushing slightly, despite the familiar contact. Sokka scowled.

_He would have to talk to Katara about that whole "tastes like apples" thing later…._

"I look fine" He muttered looking toward a group of guests who were taking a seat on rows of elaborate stone benches nearby. "Let's just sit down okay?"

Katara nodded and she and Aang followed him to their own seats.

_This couldn't be happening…._

Sokka inhaled deeply and rubbed his face with his hands. This just seemed so wrong. The gang had been such rebels not too long ago, why was Toph now deciding for conform to her parents wishes? Not able to answer his own rhetorical question he groaned and stood up.

"What are you doing?" Aang asked in a sort of forced whisper. Some sort of string music had just started and the crowds were quieting down considerably.

"Sokka sit down" Katara ordered, pulling him down by the arm. He plopped back down in the seat and grumbled. Apparently it was too late to see her once more anyways….

Suddenly Sokka felt very ill. Everyone turned as a man dressed elaborately made his way to the front of the garden. His intricate green robes hung loosely from his pale skin, and his dark hair tied in a low braid reached a bit past his shoulders. The man had a smug expression on his face which reminded him of the last guy he hated more than any fire nation soldier.

_He has that smug look as Hahn…._

Sokka grimaced and looked away. This was even more wrong now that he had seen the Toph's soon to be husband. Even worse, the man looked more than double her age….This was just sick. He wouldn't allow his mind to wander about what would happen to Toph if that man became her lord.

As if sensing his discomfort Katara placed a hand on Sokka's shoulder and squeezed lightly. "She'll be all right, just-"

"Don't mess anything up?" Sokka finished bitterly. Katara huffed and looked away from her brother.

"- don't forget she cares about you okay. Just because she's doing this it doesn't mean she doesn't care about you…" She finished in a sort mumble.

Sokka wasn't able to reply, the sound of a loud horn tore through the courtyard and commanded the attention of all the guests. From the direction of the sound an older man, Toph's father Sokka immediately recognized, appeared. Clinging to his arm was the bride, clad in her white robes and looking down, her face covered by a veil. As they walked to down the aisle Sokka couldn't help but to smile noticing her bare feet peaking out from under her gown after each step.

"She's beautiful" he heard Katara whisper. All he could do was nod dumbly in reply. She was beautiful.

_Beautiful…But sad….And small…_

It was amazing to see her looking so put together and formal but it was so disheartening after noticing how she was walking. Short nervous steps that contrasted her usual proud bold movements made Sokka feel guilty about what was going on. She shouldn't have to marry this guy….Anyone else in the world would be better for her. Anyone…Even…

One of a handful of priests stood as Toph made her way next to her husband and began to speak about how the spirits had gathered today to witness and bless the union. He continued to speak about each of the families and something about what they had to bring to such a successful couple. Sokka didn't hear completely what he was talking about; instead his mind was spinning about an idea that had magically appeared in his mind.

It was only when the priest mentioned the attendance of the Avatar that Sokka snapped back into reality. Suddenly every guest was staring in his general direction at Aang.

"_Even the Avatar has come to express his support for this union"_

Aang stood and awkwardly waved. "Uhhh hello everyone…" He quickly sat down without mentioning his supposed 'support' for this wedding. The priest gave a short nod and continued with his words and Aang shuffled uncomfortably.

_Anyone would be better for her….._

"_And now we allow Master Bei Fong to give his daughter in blessed union to his soul mate"_

_Anyone…_

"_May the spirits look after them both and allow a prosperous future"_

_Anyone…_

"_May both families have great wealth and happiness"_

**Anyone**

Making more noise than he actually meant to Sokka stood up from his seat. Katara and Aang shot him surprised and confused looks and naturally all other attention turned to him, but it was not until he spoke that the real commotion broke out. Sokka prayed that he would not be killed for this.

"Toph!" Sokka exclaimed. He saw her turn in his direction, though he could not see the look on her face. He took a breath and yelled out.

"_**Toph will you marry me?!"**_

****

****

****

_She makes me wonder why I ever hesitated…_

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter! I dunno when the next chapter will be out but I betting for pretty soon.**

**Much Love**

**-CR**


	4. Chapter 4

**Makes Me Wonder**

**Chapter 4**

**AN: Well I'm freakishly late….You guys can throw things at me…I deserve it. Just make them soft things please, I bruise like a peach. Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah….I don't own Avatar…But with the way Nick is showing episodes I wish I did…**

* * *

"_Sokka what in the world did you just say?" _

"_Ummmm I'm not too sure actually…"_

"_Well you better think fast because you just did something major."_

"_I know Katara….Just give me a second all right?"_

"_For some reason Sokka, I don't think you are going to get that luxury"_

…

It seemed as if in a matter of seconds the entire wedding party had turned from calm regal guests to angry saber tooth mooselions ready to tear Sokka apart. Whispers tore through the ceremony and even a couple of distressed shouts towards the Water Nation teenager we heard. Still amongst all of the commotion Toph had managed not to show even an ounce of emotion, instead she continued to stand rigidly still clutching her fathers arm.

Sokka gulped nervously….Perhaps this wasn't the best way to go about saving Toph…But he really didn't have any other ideas at the moment.

"SILENCE" The priest from before bellowed through the crowd. In an instant the mass of guests hushed themselves, though Sokka could feel a faint whisper of a few of the angered members. The priest walked down the aisle and stopped abruptly in front of Aang, Katara, and himself, and pointed directly at Sokka. He couldn't help but tremble in the man's presence….He was just that intimidating.

"Please excuse my older brother, he's sort of an idiot at times and doesn't know when to keep-" Katara was instantly silenced as a flew in her face….

"I was not addressing you young lady" The man stated simply before looking Sokka dead in the eyes. Katara fumed.

"What is the meaning of such an ill ridden request young man? Don't you see this girl is about to be wed?"

"Well….Yeah…But"

"And why do you condone such a union?" The priest asked raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"Well Toph's just-"

"And don't you under the importance of this event?"

"Importance? What impo-"

"Lady Bei Fong is blessed to be committing herself to such a successful-"

"Oh don't even say it!" Sokka found himself shouting. Katara and Aang couldn't help but wince…This sentance wasn't going to end well "Toph could do ten thousand times better than that big headed hog monkey of a jerk!" In response the priest gasped and growled as well as the entire wedding party and Lao Bei Fong. Sokka also noticed the groom scowl matching that of the priest's. The teenage boy couldn't help but to shift nervously in place at the sudden reactions.

_I'm just digging myself a huge piranhas filled hole….Or maybe a hole filled with angry firebenders….Or Firebending piranhas…_

Silently hoping that Spirits wouldn't curse him for all of this he continued. "Toph is smart, and brave, and strong, and she's my best friend. If she has to marry anyone I'm not going to let it be him!"

Yep he was going to get struck down….If not by the Spirits, by the mob of guests who looked as if they were going to attack any second.

"I-I care about her!" he finished in a sort of frightened jumble of words. Despite the quiver in his voice, he stood his ground and continued to stare right at priest.

As if struck by his words the small earth bending bride unlatched herself from her father and bolted off in the opposite direction. At this movement the entire wedding party erupted into panicked shouts and worried frustration, most of it aimed towards Sokka. He found himself running in the same direction as Toph, forgetting all the other faces around him. Katara looked to Aang, worry etched on her face.

"Do you think they'll be all right?" She found herself whispering softly. Aang tried to smile reassuringly but failed. He laughed nervously.

"Sokka's smart, and he really cares about Toph"

"I know, and that's what I'm afraid of…"

* * *

"_Toph….Toph where are you?"_

"_Come on Toph, it's just me….Where are you?"_

"_Toph, I'm sorry now come on out."_

Sokka wandered around the Bei Fong estate in a sort of panic, the need to find Toph before her father did tearing at his mind. He didn't want to think what would happen if he didn't find her first. Sokka being kicked out of the wedding would be the least of their worries.

Luckily knowing the earth bender for quite awhile had enabled the warrior to have at least a vague idea where to start his search. He supposed she would run away to somewhere she felt safe and the only place she would feel like that was around her native element…

He turned the corner and found himself standing in a small garden that he had never seen before, differing greatly from the courtyard he and Toph had spent time in before. The area looked as if someone had spent an immense amount time planting different types of exotic flowers around and the premises, each blossom differing from the previous. Though the area was certainly a sight to behold Sokka reminded himself that he had no time to be distracted. Luckily he didn't have to look too much farther for the girl of the moment; the bride sat in the middle of the flower garden in a heap of cloth covered in….Dirt…

_Well that was expected…_

Toph looked as if she was nearing tears, from what Sokka could see her small face was scrunched in an odd way and her nose was sniffling every couple of seconds. It seemed as if she had noticed his presence though, for she was now too occupied with tearing at the bottom of her dress. Sokka watched silently for a few moments until a small voice called upon him.

"If you're just going to stand there looking dumb, could you at least make yourself useful and help me?!"

"How did you know I was th-"

"Barefoot remember? That and I'm blind not deaf…I could hear you from across the estate"

Sokka laughed nervously and walked over to the girl, falling to her side. "So what are you trying to do?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? Getting this dumb dress off!" Toph's tugging finally paid off, with a loud tearing noise the edge of her dress ripped and fell beside her.

"Why are you doing that?"

She didn't respond immediately, instead she placed her hands on her head and pulled at something that Sokka wasn't aware of. Suddenly a small pin hit Sokka between the eyes.

"Owww! What in the world are you-ow! Hey Toph-ow!" Pin after pin hit the boy until it seemed as if Toph had ran out of ones to tear from her hair. Sokka rubbed his face with a groan. When he looked back up it was a mess, but Toph's raven hair was down, running past her shoulders and down her back.

"Maybe now he'll realize I don't want to get married" Toph huffed "Actually I probably should just burry myself underground for a couple of hours to be safe, or maybe just say I was already wed to some guy in the fire nation, or even worse pregnant! _(Sokka suddenly choked on the air he was breathing in_) Heh, that'll make him let me go-"

"Toph will you calm down for two seconds?!" Sokka found himself yelling. Immediately Toph slapped her hand across his mouth. It was amazing that the two hadn't been found yet.

"I'll calm down if you shut your mouth!" She hissed dropping her hands. Sokka took in a long breath, placed his hands upon her shoulders, and sighed before speaking --at a much lower volume.

"Look, I already said this; I'm not going to let some jerk marry you if you don't want it."

"So you weren't lying?"

"Why would I lie about something like that?"

"Not that…" Toph looked away, a crimson blush staining her features. "If I had to get married…Would you actually…You know…"

Sokka suddenly became very aware of what he had stated in the presence of Toph...Truthfully he had never put too much thought into marriage, his thoughts always between meat, sarcasm, and keeping Aang an arms width from his baby sister. He doubted his choice of words was the smartest way to solve things but it seemed as if that is how his brain worked.

"If that's what you want" He answered simply. He let out a yelp as the girl launched herself upon him, her face buried against his chest. She stayed that way for a second before looking back up at him.

"Actually I don't want to get married to anyone" She stated with a grin. She reached up and with amazing accuracy she placed her lips against his. Sokka felt the heat rise up into his face as he returned the kiss, but as soon as it had started Toph pulled back. "But thank you for the offer"

_She makes me wonder why girls are so confusing…_

* * *

**AN: There will probably be one or two more chapters! See you soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Makes Me Wonder**

**Chapter 5**

**AN: Once again, freakishly late, but better than never I suppose! Heh, actually my Microsoft word kinda died on my laptop and made all my MS documents into read only files so I haven't been able to do much without going to the computer lab recently. Fun times….Anyways on with the final chapter!**

**Much Love!**

**Disclaimer: Yep, back to this….I don't own Avatar. I'm a poor college student! Don't remind me!**

* * *

"_You know Snoozles, you were sorta my first"_

"_First…First what?_

"_What do you think genius? Kiss of course"_

"_Really? Go figure." _

"_Well?"_

"_Well what?"_

"_Who was yours?" _

Sokka looked up from Toph's face, which was rather close to his own on account that she was leaning against him, the back of her head resting on his shoulder and her face tilted upwards towards his voice. The two had been sitting like this for at least twenty minutes, residing in the same garden that Toph had run off and Sokka had followed her to, but since their kiss and her gracious thanks but refusal to marriage this was the first thing she had decided to say. The question caught him off guard a bit, but he managed to answer as offhandedly as possible. It wasn't Toph's fault that his first kiss surfaced such bitter memories.

"Yue" He simply answered.

Toph waited for him to continue for a moment but when nothing came she sighed.

"You act like I know who she is" Toph replied curtly while wrapping a strand or her long raven hair around her index finger and twisting it. Despite the bored gesture Sokka noticed her blind eyes were still focused intently on his form. "Well who was she?"

"She was the princess of the Northern Water Kingdom. We met her right before we traveled to the Earth Kingdom for the first time."

"Well? Was she pretty?"

"Yeah...She was..."

"And you cared for her?"

"Yeah...I did..."

"You make it sound like she's dead or something" Toph noted, releasing the hair from her grip and allowing it to tumble back down to its place on her shoulders. At hearing no response to her statement she poked Sokka arm roughly. "Hey, you still alive Snoozles?" With the second silence she poked him once more and with a grumble shifted from her spot against him. "Geez Sokka, if you don't want to talk anymore-"

"She did die"

……

_Well that couldn't have gotten more awkward_

Though she wasn't against him any longer Sokka could feel the smaller girl stiffen considerably at his statement, her eyes now away from his form and facing the ground. She only replied with a small uncomfortable "Oh". Sensing tension in the air Sokka placed a hand on shoulder and offered a small smile without noticing it didn't really matter.

"It's all right though, well not all right…But I mean I'm okay. She did something really cool for all of the Water Nation when she died. It was something that helped everyone."

"And what's that?"

Sokka smiled and looked up at the evening sky. Ever since the wedding it had darkened considerably leaving various stars sprinkled carefully against the darkness and allowing the rising moon to replace her companion, the sun, for the night. "She became the moon" He answered in a happy whisper. Toph raised an eyebrow, obviously confused.

"That's not possible, how can a person turn into the moon?"

"Hey, stranger things have happened." Sokka reasoned with a chuckle "We traveled around with an one-hundred-and-twelve year old master of the elements on a giant bison for almost two years, defeated the fire lord, and ended up all in one piece after it all."

"Touché"

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few more seconds while Toph contemplated the conversation. "You know" She finally said with a grin "That girl must have been really special if she turned into the moon"

"Yeah, she was" Sokka responded with a nod

"And I guess if you have to go that's definitely the way to do it"

"Strangely worded but I guess…"

Now it was Toph's turn to be silent. Sokka looked down at the blind Earthbender as she pondered.

"You really liked Suki too right?"

"Suki? Uhhh, yeah I guess so"

"Don't you 'Uhhh I guess so' me. You kissed her like a million times."

"It hasn't been a million times, just a few."

"So? I know you liked her."

"What of it?"

"Well, she was a warrior and was pretty special too."

"Maybe"

Sokka continued to watch the younger girl as she thought silently. He noticed the same red hue he had seen so many times in the last day return once more to Toph cheeks as she finally decided on her next set of words.

"Well I don't think I'm ever going to become a spirit like that, and I don't think it'll ever be able to wear and dress and fight at the same time." At this Sokka couldn't help but to chuckle.

"So what? You're Toph! You can make a mountain fall, cause a catastrophic earthquake, and beat hundreds of fire nation soldiers at once." He pointed to the 'once' white robes that were still draping her form. "I actually think you'd look funny trying to do all of that in your dress."

"Good, 'cause you'll never see it happen."

"_Lady BeiFong!" _

"_Sokka! Toph! Where are you!"_

"_Come one Sokka, we have to go!"_

The two looked away from each other for a moment, noticing that because of the conversation they had completely forgotten about the pressing matters at hand. Truthfully neither knew exactly what to do in this situation, but without speaking they both agreed that getting caught here by the wrong people could prove disastrous. Luckily those "wrong people" where rather dimwitted when it came to searching for the young earthbending prodigy and the two came face to face with a very angry Katara and a rather winded Aang first.

_Of course was that really much better?_

Both rushed into the garden and before Sokka could get a word out his tunic was in a death grip and he was being pulled up from the ground by his little sister. The warrior gulped and backed up considerably before managing a small "Hello Katara" and a wave. The girl did not look amused.

"You know, I could probably ask what you were thinking and how come you thought that setting off the entire wedding party would be a good way to solve your problems but I don't think there is anything in the world you could say that could make me understand your freaked out brain right about now Sokka.That and i'm too tired of running around to listen to you...But go ahead and amuse me..._Maybe _i'll listen!"

_Yep...This wasn't much better._

"Hold your ostrich horses Sugar Queen" Toph interjected placing herself between the two causing Katara to relieve her grip on Sokka. He reminded himself that he would have to thank Toph for saving his tunic (and maybe even his life) later.

"Sure Sokka went about getting me out of there the stupidest way possible-"

_Ouch_

"-And sure Sokka managed to make my entire family and some of the most influential citizens of the Earth Nation hate him in a matter of seconds-"

_Oh yeah that wasn't painful at all_

"-And sure Sokka has no clue what we're going to do now that he's managed to screw up the biggest ceremony in the last decade around here-"

_Now I think she's just enjoying this._

"-And sure Sokka-"

"Are you getting to something Toph?" Sokka questioned exasperatedly. The girl merely placed a hand in his face and continued speaking.

"-has probably become the worst idea guy in the last day than ever before-"

Sokka scowled.

"-_But _he had the guts to stand up to my dad and everyone here without caring that he was making a total fool of himself. And he did it to help me."

_I suppose this is as close as I'm getting to a compliment. Oh well…It's still a lot for Toph_

"He did it for me, so I wouldn't have to marry some weird freak who I don't know nor care about. And Sokka did it without caring what would happen"

The shouts of Toph's family seemed to grow stronger in the last few moments of Toph's speech but it seemed as if only Aang noticed them. He frowned and tapped the shoulders of both girls at the same time.

"I hate to break this up but maybe we should take this up somewhere else before-"

"_Before what Avatar Aang?"_

The group froze and watched as Toph's father followed by several of the priests from the earlier ceremony haughtily strode into the gardens each with a content smirk plastered upon their aging faces. Sokka noticed that behind the group followed the man that he had seen try to take Toph in marriage before. Though he could feel anger (or was it jealousy?) bubble up inside himself he managed to keep himself composed for the time. Without initially noticing both the man and Sokka looked at Toph at the same time.

"Staring is rude you know" Toph replied sharply, though to whom Sokka wasn't sure , but either way both men turned their gazes quickly from the girl and back to her father. Lao looked back and forth between the group before allowing his own eyes to rest on his daughter. Of course she did not say anything him... She was bold not stupid. He surveyed his child in distaste before addressing her.

"My darling lotus, why do you look like this? I mean what did _he_do to your clothes, and your hair, and your…." He paused. "Well everything else!" Sokka now noticed that Lao's glare had turned to him as well as many of the words that he used. "I knew that I should have never allowed my wife to invite you to my daughter's wedding. The spirits will making a mockery of this celebration until the end of my days!"

_So…Very…Awkward_.

One of the priests stepped forward; the group instantly recognized him as the one who lead the disastrous affair. "And what do you say in response to this young man? You ruined this blessed day, this family's standing (At this Sokka swore Lao turned three shades of red…The angry kind of red), and the life of the BeiFong's only daughter, their _blind_daughter!" he snarled at the dark skinned boy. "It will be a true miracle if this man actually decides to take her after all of this! She will have to pray to the spirits for forgiveness now!" Sokka shifted dangerously and opened his mouth to speak but found himself being silenced by Toph's tiny hand once again in his face.

"Hey! Think I could have a say in this!" Toph demanded, her arms folded tightly to her chest and her foot stomping down onto the ground with such force that a small quake in the ground was felt and the entire group was silenced and at her attention.

"What is it my child?"

"Well for starters….A miracle if he takes _me_? Let's try that vise versa shall we?" She stomped her foot and sent a small crater of land at the projected groom knocking him easily off his feet and onto his backside, landing in front of the Earthbender with a thump. "I don't want nor will I ever want some stupid rich guy with a stupid braid, and what I'm sure are stupid rich clothes, and the rest of him which is probably stupid and rich!" She pointed at him and with a flick of her finger the rocks snapped backwards sending him a couple feet away at the feet of the priests. Each simultaneously gasped but none made a move to help him.

"Are you out of your mind Toph!" Lao exclaimed taking now reaching for the girl's arm but only receiving air. The girl was instantly pulled back against Sokka and was now residing against his chest with a blush. She did nothing except let out a small breath.

"Maybe she is but that's her choice." Sokka declared harshly, his azure eyes now piercing into Lao's brown ones. "Is it really your place to decide what she wants?"

"Is it yours young man?"

"Actually no" Sokka backed away from Toph leaving the girl standing between the two. "Toph's the only person who should get to decide; heck this is Toph we're talking about so whatever she does you should be proud. Let her make up her own mind for a change."

Suddenly it was like everyone had decided to stare down the young Earthbender. It was now her turn to shift uncomfortably in her spot.

" I don't want to get married, that's for sure" she finally managed before turning to her father. "Do you really think that's the reason I came back home? I came back because I thought that would make you happy and that's it. So why are you so eager to wed me off? Will you be happy for me even if I don't get married dad?"

...

_I don't think I will ever be happy with you if that's your decision Toph .If they are your choice you are dismissed from my presence and the estate._

Toph froze in her spot. Her father's words held such venom that that she felt frightened but didn't move.

Even though Sokka had decided that Toph's father was a total jerk he hadn't actually expected him to reply like that. He had a feeling Toph had not expected it either.

"Dad-"

"You are dismissed Toph"

"But Dad-"

"You will be welcome in the BeiFong estate when you return to your senses and wed a respectable young man. " He turned and motioned for the others who arrived with him to follow which each complied with. "Be safe in your travels daughter, I hope to see you sometime in the near future"

"But dad what about-"

"I will tell your mother what she needs to know. You made a horrible decision and now you are able to suffer the repercussions of it. Independence comes at a price and this is yours.

* * *

_That wasn't supposed to happen_

_"Is this what you wanted Sokka?"_

"_Katara….You know it isn't…"_

"_We should have never come, she would have been happy if she gave it time"_

"_I know…It's my fault, everything is."_

Toph didn't move from her spot until Aang appeared with Appa and ushered her carefully aboard the bison's back, she sat down in a heap of the cloth for her robes and stared blankly out at nothing, all the while Sokka watched her carefully from his own spot. He remembered back to watching her walking on her father's arm towards her groom, he remembered how small she looked.

_Of course that was nothing compared to this._

_She makes me wonder how I could have hurt her_

* * *

**AN: Yeah not how I was expecting to end it but hey, this is definitely not the end. I have lots more planned for this and since my summer break is just in a couple weeks I should have lots of time to have fun and write it (Of course I hope to have a chapter or two out before college lets out). Anyways hope you liked it and more shall come from me!**


End file.
